The List -Olicity Fanfiction
by AmberRosex
Summary: That's when me and Laurel created the boyfriend criteria: 1. He had to be honest 2. He had to be good looking, but not too good looking or he'd have too many women after him. 3. He had to be looking for a serious relationship, but not too old or to desperate about settling down. 4. He had to be smart, someone I could hold an actual intellectual conversation with.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone

Please be gentle with me I'm completely new to fanfiction. I thought I'd submit the first chapter of my new fanfiction The List, based on Oliver and Felicity from The Arrow.

I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions on whether I should continue or not?

Thanks

Chapter 1 – The List

"Can you believe this guy is in here again with another girl?" Sara peered out into the dining room and shook her head.

"Are these girls stupid?"

"Maybe they just don't care?" I shrugged, indifferent to how many different dates Mr. Blue Eyes brought to the restaurant every Friday night.

"Or they don't know."

She rolled her eyes as she prepared two Caesar salads for her latest customers.

"But really how can they not know?" One look at him tells you that he's a guy that's not going to be faithful."

"Sara," I laughed as I sorted through mountains of silverware and wrapped sets of them into napkins.

"You can't judge a book by its cover."

"So you're telling me you'd go on a date with him if he asked you?"

"Oh, hell no" I laughed and looked out at the tall, handsome jock sitting at one of my tables. His name was Oliver Queen, and he had been frequenting Big Belly Burger Bar every Friday night for the last three months with a different girl each time. This week's date seemed as vapid as all the other girls he had previously brought into the diner. But I was no longer surprised—not like Sara was every time he walked in with a new girl.

In fact, I would have been more surprised if he came in with the same girl two weeks in a row.

"You don't think he's hot?"

Sara turned to me and wriggled her perfectly maintained eyebrows before heading off to deliver her salads.

"Oh, he's hot alright." I laughed again turning my attention back to him.

"But he must be the biggest player in Starling."

Oliver Queen was everything I wanted to avoid in a guy. He was too handsome to be a good guy, with his light blue eyes and sandy blond hair. His hair was always perfectly ruffled, with a wisp in his face that looked like he'd combed through with his fingers to give it a tousled look.

His face was chiseled and classically handsome and always had a slightly smug and superior look on it. There was something about his arrogant persona that I was distinctly attracted to. But I knew there was no I way I would ever act on the attraction I felt—not that he would ever be interested in me, anyway.

"You should go for it girl." Caitlyn, the other waitress working that evening, flashed a cheeky grin at me as she finished counting out her tips

"He always sits at your table. I bet he has a crush on you Liss."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Cait, but I doubt it." I laughed easily while a warm flush ran through my body.

"Even if he was interested, which he isn't, I would never date someone like him. There's no way he would fit my rules."

"Geeeez." Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"You talking about those rules again? Forget the rules. Just go with the flow Liss."

"You know I can't do that Caitlyn." I sighed. "I created the rules for a reason. I don't want to be some guy's bed buddy. I'm saving myself for the real deal."

"If you say so." She stuffed a thick wad of cash into her handbag and jumped up.

"But I'm sure he would be dynamite in the sack if you were to change your mind." She laughed; I had to nod in agreement through childish giggles.

There was something in the way Oliver Queen moved that was rhythmic and sexy. Plus, his hands were huge and manly. I flushed as I remembered the shock of electricity I felt each time our fingers touched when I took his payments.

"Goodbye Cait. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No Liss, me and Barry are going dancing tomorrow." She grinned and did a couple of steps in the kitchen.

"Oh that sounds fun." I smiled at her, slightly envious.

I wish I could afford to take Saturday night's off. Not that it actually mattered anyway. I didn't have a boyfriend; my two best friends were coupled up. So when did I have the night off, I was usually home by myself, watching Gilmore Girls on repeat, with a large tub of Ben & Jerrys ice cream.

"You should totally come with us one night Liss. Barry has friends from Central I could set you up with. There all super intelligent I think you'd like at least one of them."

"That's okay. Thanks Cait." I laughed and quickly made my way into the dining hall as a new couple was seated at one of my tables.

I sighed as they got into the booth on the same side. They were obviously a new couple, trying to cozy up together as much as humanly possible. It was hard working at the Burger Bar on a Friday and Saturday night because they were usually date nights. But they were also the best nights for tips. Oliver Queen always tipped me at least fifty percent—what girl could say no to that?

"Hi, I'm Felicity I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with any drinks?" I kept the smile plastered on my face, even though the couple paid zero attention to me. They were too busy eating each other's faces off.

"Or maybe I'll just give you a few minutes."

I walked away from the table as they continued to ignore me, and went to check on Oliver and his date.

"Hi is everything to your liking?" I smiled pleasantly, trying to ignore the excitement in my stomach as Oliver stared at me attentively with his sexy ass smile.

"Is this a diet coke?" The beautiful brunette asked with an attitude.

"I asked for a Diet Coke and this tastes like a regular Coke."

"I can assure you that this is a diet coke, ma'am." I tried to make sure I didn't roll my eyes.

"I personally filled your drink order, and made sure I hit the DIET Coke button."

"Well, are you sure? Because it doesn't taste like Diet Coke." She glared at me.

I turned to Oliver.

"Is there anything else you need, Mr Queen?"

"I told you to call me Oliver." He laughed. "And no we're good here. Thank you, Felicity."

"My pleasure." I smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

I would never admit it to Sara or Caitlyn, but I loved seeing Oliver Queen every week. In fact, seeing him was the only thing that kept me sane and from dying of loneliness. I had been single for just over a year now- no dates and certainly no kisses. It was starting to wear on me.

I had been asked out by a few guys, but none I would give the time of day to- and certainly none whom I found as attractive as Oliver Queen.

Not only were my work friends shocked at my lack of dates, so was Laurel, my best friend. The two of us had bonded during the freshman week at M.I.T and had been regulars at pretty much every party on campus for the first two years.

That's when me and Laurel created the boyfriend criteria:

1\. 1. He had to be honest

2\. 2. He had to be good looking, but not too good looking or he'd have too many women after him.

3\. 3. He had to be looking for a serious relationship, but not too old or to desperate about settling down.

4\. 4. He had to be smart, someone I could hold an actual intellectual conversation with.

5\. 5. He had to be funny, loyal, faithful and modest.

I figured I'd created a pretty thorough list.

Sara and Caitlyn thought I was being ridiculous with my list and was destined for a lifetime of singledom. But I explained to them that I wasn't looking to just date anyone- I was looking for the guy who would be my last boyfriend. This was the only way I could ensure that I didn't get my heart stomped on again.

So now, here I was. A graduate of M.I.T with no current boyfriend and none in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Felicity Smoak The Waitress

Hey guys

So I thought I'd upload another two chapter's that I've previously written so your able to get more of a feel for which direction this fanfiction will be going in. I hope you enjoy. I'd love to hear some of your opinions and feedback.

"Hey Liss, your new table is ready to order." Sara came running into the kitchen with a plate in her hands.

"And Nyssa, they asked for white bread, not brown. You'll need to do the last burger order again, please and quickly. I don't want to miss out on another tip."

"Gotcha Sar."

Nyssa grinned and placed a beef burger on a white bun. She winked at Sara and sighed before turning to me with an exasperated look on her face.

"I tell you, I don't think it's smart to work with your other half."

"You wouldn't have it any other way, Nyss." I grinned at her before going back into the dining room.

Sara and Nyssa had an almost perfect relationship. They both had been working at Big Belly for just over six months before Nyssa decided to ask her out on a date, and they had been inseparable ever since.

"Hi, are you ready to order now?"

"We'd like a cheese burger and fries."

The guy ordered for both of them, while the girl just sat there grinning.

"We're going to share, so put the pickles on the side please."

"And the onions too."

The girl finally spoke, and they both laughed.

"Okay, so a cheese burger and fries? Anything else?"

"No just two waters."

And then they were back to eating each other's faces again.

I walked to the fountain to get them two glasses of water and let out a huge sigh. There wasn't going to be a big tip from them, I was sure of that. I calculated in my head how much money I had made for the night and bit my lip. I still hadn't made enough to take my car to the mechanic. My 1991 Toyota was on its last legs, and I was pretty sure the head gasket was going to blow again. It was exhibiting the same signs about a year ago when it had blown, and I knew I couldn't afford to be without my car now.

I wouldn't be able to get to work if I didn't have my car, and I sure couldn't afford to buy a new one. But the mechanic wanted eight hundred dollars to fix my car and I only had about five hundred. I had been hoping that tonight I would have some spend happy, hungry customers but I hadn't been so lucky.

"I guess maybe tomorrow will be my night," I mumbled to myself as I walked the two waters back to the table.

"Here you go," I said to no one in particular and walked back to the kitchen to do some more mental calculations. Maybe I could ask my landlord if I could pay the rent a little late. Then I could borrow my rent money to fix my car.

I sighed as I thought about approaching my mean faced landlord. I had a feeling she wasn't going to be happy if I asked her if I could pay my rent slightly late.

"You okay, Lissy?" Nyssa peered at me from her station and I nodded quickly. I didn't want to bother Sara and Nyssa with my problems. I knew they would want to loan me the money if they knew the truth, but I also knew that they had rent to pay themselves and they were barely able to do that.

"Yeah. Thanks Nyss."

"What did Nyssa do now?" Sara came back into the kitchen and looked Nyssa up and down.

"You bothering Lissy?"

"No, Sara Felicity's just looking slightly down."

"Oh Lissy, cheer up, maybe they won't be as cheap as they look." Sara grinned at me as she talked about the new couple that had been seated at my table.

Everyone who worked at Big Belly knew from the moment they approached a table what sort of tip was going to be forthcoming. Anytime a young couple came in lovey dovey usually meant a low tip.

"I'm sure they will be." I laughed. "They are sharing their entrée."

"Oh man." Sara shook her head and patted my shoulder to show her condolences. "But at least you have Mr. Rich Ass Queen. He should be good for a few dollars right?"

"Yeah he always tips well." I smiled and looked out into the dining room to make sure none of my customers were looking around for me. I stared at Oliver Queen again and I noticed that he kept his hands to his side of the table. I always saw his dates with their hands stretched out and inching towards him, but I never saw him holding hands with them.

I wondered if he had slept with them all. He was certainly good looking enough to bag any girl he wanted. I wondered if he dumped them as soon as they said yes. I wouldn't have been surprised to find out he was a kick-em-out-the-next-morning sort of guy.

I shook my head and grinned to myself. I was definitely right about him.

"Okay I'm out of here," I groaned and ran back into the dining room. I didn't want to think about Oliver Queen anymore. I couldn't afford to day dream about a guy like Oliver.

"Everything ok, Fe-licity?" Oliver's voice was deep and husky; he looked at me with concern.

"I hope nothing's burning in the kitchen."

"Oh, nope. It's all good." I smiled and turned away from his gaze. Every time he said my name, I felt a fire burning in the pit of my stomach.

"Do you guys need anything else?"

"Just the check." His smile was gone and his eyes were vacant again. "And quickly please."

"Sure." I turned away, confused by his sudden change in demeanor.

"I'll get it right now."

"So, Oli, Where are we going now?" his date preened.

"I thought we could go get cocktails?"

"We could have cocktails at my place" she flirted.

"Yeah, we can do that." His voice was smooth as silk.

I peeked behind my shoulder and watched as he stroked her hand. _Asshole._ I thought to myself as I printed out Oliver's check. I wanted to slap myself for thinking for a split second that perhaps he wasn't the playboy I had thought him to be. He obviously was. He wasn't boyfriend material, and I had to keep reminding myself of that.

"Here you go." I dropped the check on the table and spoke to the girl, ignoring Oliver.

"You can pay at the front of the restaurant."

I walked back to the kitchen quickly and into the bathroom. I locked the door and splashed some water on my heated face. I was upset and frustrated. I stared in the mirror at my blonde curls and brushed my fingers through my pony tail. I gazed into my wide, upset eyes through the lenses of my steamed up glasses.

I looked depressed and washed out; I couldn't ever compare to the bevy of girls Oliver paraded in and out of the restaurant.

I didn't really understand why I was so upset at Oliver's dismissiveness. It wasn't like we were friends or anything, and It wasn't as if I liked him. I mean, yes, I'll admit it, I thought he was cute, but he wasn't all that.

And he was a player and he was pompous. The typical rich, handsome guy who's had everything handed to him in life. He wasn't the type of guy I wanted to end up with. No, not at all. I just had to keep reminding myself of that.

"Lissy, you there?" Sara banged on the door.

"Yeah I'll be right out."

"You better, your young man is waiting outside for you."

"What young…?"

Oh shit. He was probably mad I gave the check to his girl. My heart started thumping and I felt a little sick. What if he decided he wasn't going to come back to Big Belly? What if I never saw him again?

"Thanks Sara."

I walked out of the bathroom and through the kitchen to the front of the store where Oliver was waiting for me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Hey, Felicity, thanks for coming over to talk before I left."

His blue eyes pierced mine and I stared back at him without a smile.

"Sure."

"I have to go in a second because she's waiting in the car."

"Okay." I wanted to ask him why he called her 'she' instead of by her name.

"So did I get something wrong on the bill or something?"

"I wanted to apologize if I said anything to upset you." He paused. "I just hope I didn't come across as rude."

"Oh, no, of course not." I was taken back by how upfront he we was being.

"I was raised to treat everyone equally," he continued, and I looked at him in surprise. What was he talking about?

"I hope you don't think I was disrespecting the fact you're a waitress?"

"Not at all." I blushed and looked away. All he saw when he looked at me was a waitress. I wanted to laugh. Even if I didn't have my rules, he wouldn't be interested in me.

"Good. Well have a pleasant evening, Felicity."

"You too." I smiled at him weakly.

"Oh I intend to." He grinned at me and then sauntered out of the door after rubbing my shoulder.

I went back to his table to collect the cash he had left on it for my tip. My jaw dropped when I saw the hundred dollar bill and a short "sorry" message written on a napkin. I looked back at the front of the restaurant and sighed.

I stuffed the bill into my pocket and walked back to the kitchen with my head starting to pound. I was confused and felt almost delirious. I touched the spot on my shoulder he had rubbed, and I felt a warm flush run through my body as I remembered his warm touch.

I shook my head at the excitement running through my veins.

"Remember the rules Lissy." I muttered to myself as I started on my side work duties.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Starlings Elite.

"Lissy, come to this party with us tonight," Laurel begged me as I walked into the kitchen, yawning on Saturday morning.

"I'm working tonight."

"Come after work?"

"I'll be too tiered."

"Come on, Lissy," she pleaded. "You haven't hung out in ages."

"Laurel, you know I'm not in the mood for partying." I sighed.

"It's not some dumb college party," she whined. "This girl I work with is dating a DJ and he has hookups with some of the hottest parties and some hotshot business guy is holding a party to celebrate his new venture or something."

"What business guy?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know but I'm sure there will be lots of hot eligible guys there."

"I don't care about hot guys" I sighed.

"You might be a nun now, Lissy, but that doesn't mean you have to miss out on every piece of fun in the universe." Lauren flung her long blonde hair over her shoulders and shook her head.

"We're only young once, so let's have some fun."

"I'm not going to meet the guy I'm looking for at a snooty party."

"You might."

"In between the arrogant assholes and playboy millionaires?"

"Since when did you become so judgmental?"

"Since I decided I wanted a good guy who was going to value me."

Laurel drank some freshly squeezed orange juice and rolled her eyes.

"Just try and come, please, Lissy. You know you, me and Sara haven't all hung out together in ages."

"it's a girls night?" I squinted at her suspiciously.

"Absolutely!" she beamed at me innocently, and I sighed, knowing that if I saw her alone for five minutes, I would be shocked.

"Okay, I'll try."

It would help stop my dreams of Oliver Queen at least. That guy was seriously doing a number on my head. He intrigued me and I was starting to have too many inappropriate thoughts about him.

"Wear something cute tonight, Lissy." Laurel grinned at me and ran out of the kitchen.

"Have fun at work today. I'm going to be at the salon getting my hair done."

"Lucky!" I called out to her enviously, and she laughed.

I grabbed a breakfast roll from the counter and slumped back to my room to count my cash. I nearly had enough to get my car fixed now. I had thought about applying for a credit card to pay for it until I got some cash, but then I remembered how easy it was for people to get themselves into debt, my mom been a prime example.

I lay back on my bed and stretched out. It seemed as if nothing was going right in my life at this moment in time. Or at least, nothing that I wanted to go right. I hated being lonely, I needed to take proactive measures to change that.

I turned on my clock radio, sang along with the latest Rhianna song and threw on my work uniform. I had to be at work in thirty minutes, and my hair looked like a birds nest. All I ever seemed to do was work. My life was starting to feel tedious and boring, and I was glad I had decided to attend the party with Laurel this evening. I needed something to take me out of my normal routine.

I was tiered when I got out of work, and I drove home feeling less than in the party mood. I had barely made any money and I didn't feel like socializing with a bunch of Starling City's elite, but I knew Laurel and Sara would be more than disappointed if I didn't show up.

Laurel had called me on my break to make sure that I was still coming. She had sounded so excited that I was going to be spending an evening out with them like we had in the past that I felt too guilty to change my mind.

I knew that I definitely had to go when I saw an emerald green dress on my bed with a note from Laurel saying she had bought it for me as an early birthday present.

I sighed as I walked into the door at the party.

I was overwhelmed by the number of people and cars and I briefly considered leaving and going back home. The house was packed with a lot of people I didn't know. I pulled up in the driveway between a Rolls Royce and a Bentley, and I felt out of place before I even had got out of my car. I looked around to see if I could spot Laurel, and I gasped when I saw Oliver Queen talking animatedly to a guy who looked very familiar. I continued to stare at them, trying to figure out who the other guy was, when Oliver turned around. He must have felt my eyes burning into him because he looked directly at me.

His expression changed quickly and was a mixture of surprised, happy and upset.

I turned around with my heart beating fast when I saw him frown and then walk away quickly. What was Oliver doing here? I quickly grabbed a champagne flute from one of the waiter's trays and gulped it down, hoping it would give me some liquid courage for the night. I couldn't believe Oliver was at the party.

My whole body had felt alive when we'd made eye contact, and I was glad that it was too dark that he couldn't have seen my face flushing.

"Felicity?" I heard his voice and tried not to flinch as he touched my shoulder.

"Hi." I turned around slowly and tried to avoid his eyes as I smiled quickly.

"I thought that was you."

He frowned as he looked me up and down.

"You look different."

"Yeah. I'm in a dress," I mumbled. "And I have make up on that hasn't melted off my face yet."

"And your hair is down." He reached over and touched it.

"It's beautiful, so soft and silky."

"Thanks to loreal" I joked, and cursed myself inwardly. He probably didn't know anything about hair products.

"I have natural curly hair, so I use it to calm down the frizz and straighten it," I explained to him wanting to kick myself at how much I was mumbling.

"I see." He nodded looking as though he had no clue as to what I was talking about.

"You should see it when it's curly, I look crazy."

"Well, I can't tell."

"I'm like a frizz monster." I giggled nervously. _Play it cool, Lissy._ I took a deep breath and tried again. "You're lucky your hair always looks perfect."

I wanted to slap myself as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

"I mean, that's how it looks now, not in the past. I never even noticed in the past."

"Thanks" he laughed.

"Do you use any special products?" _Stop talking about hair care, Smoak!_

"No. I use head and shoulders shampoo and conditioner, that's about it."

"Aw." I looked around the room with a red face and pushed the stray hair out of my face.

"This is a really cool party huh?"

"It's okay." He shrugged.

"I didn't know you knew Tommy."

"Who?"

"Tommy Merlyn. The guy throwing this party."

"Oh, I don't." I bit down on my bottom lip. "My friend invited me. Don't tell anyone, but I wasn't really invited. I'm not really part of this crowd."

"What crowd?"

"The rich and famous crowd." And then I remembered how Oliver knew me.

"Well you know that already." I let out a nervous laugh. "I wouldn't be working at Big Belly if I was rich and made of money".

"Then I'm glad you're not rich." He smiled, a gigantic toothy smile, and I couldn't help myself from smiling back at him.

"Because I feel sorry for anyone who is part of this crowd."

"Oh?" I looked in surprise.

"It's a long story." He sighed. "I don't want to bore you."

"I don't think you have a boring bone in your body." Why was I so obvious? I wanted to pinch myself.

"There are many girls who'd beg to differ with you there." He laughed.

"So who's your date tonight?" I questioned looking around.

"No date tonight." He laughed.

I wriggled my eyebrows in surprise.

"That's got to be a first?"

"I usually reserve my dates for Fridays." He stared into my eyes.

"I think you've met every women I've taken out in the last few months."

"A different one every week." I laughed, trying not to let the curiosity get the better of me. I wanted to know why he dated so many different girls. But I knew it was none of my business.

"Well , I have to get what I need." He cleared his throat. "More importantly, you never take Friday nights off. I'm not sure my dates would go as well if you weren't there."

"I'm not sure I'm a good luck charm. I never see you with the same girl twice." I hoped that he would pick up on the hint and answer my question.

"What about you? Are you here with your boyfriend?"

His eyes bore into mine intently. Even in the darkness of the room, his blue eyes sparkled the most beautiful shade of blue.

"No." for some reason I didn't want to tell him that I didn't have one. I didn't want him to know that since he had been frequenting Big Belly, he was all I could think about.

"I'm surprised he let you come out by yourself," he continued, trying to fish for an answer.

"I'm here with my friends." I smiled and looked around nervously.

"So what does he do? He persisted, and I wondered why it was so important for him to know.

"Who?" I frowned pretending to be confused.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Oh, well I don't exactly have one right now."

"Aw, your living the single life?"He grinned and moved in closer to me.

"You could say that." I rolled my eyes.

"You're a beautiful girl, I'm sure there has to be someone interested in you."

"Not really."

"This isn't the sort of party to meet a good guy, though." Oliver spoke seriously. "I mean, a lot of the guys here aren't the sort I would recommend to a girl like you."

"Well I will try to remember that." I was unsure if his comment was meant to be helpful or discouraging.

"I'm sure you'll meet Mr Perfect soon."

He paused.

"I guess that's all you women want, right? A Mr Perfect to sweep you off your feet and promise you forever?"

"You could say that." I answered honestly.

"Though I'm waiting patiently. I know the right guy is out there somewhere." I'm hoping he'll come sooner rather than later but there was no way I was going to tell him that.

"So Felicity. What do you do aside from working at Big Belly?"

"I've just graduated M.I.T."

"Impressive" he grinned.

"Felicity there you are." Laurel ran up to me and squealed. "I was worried you weren't going to come."

"I'm here." I smiled.

To be continued?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Party

Thank you for your beautiful reviews and messages..

Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy. I'm going to try update twice a week.

Please tell me what you think…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Laurel had only just found me and she was already dragging me away from Oliver Queen.

"I want you to meet this guy." She grabbed my arm enthusiastically.

"I'm actually talking to someone." I smiled at Oliver apologetically, and he grinned back at me,

"Oh" Laurel turned around and stared up at Oliver. He beautiful eyes nearly popping out as she looked him up and down.

"Hi, I'm Laurel, Felicity's best friend. And you are?" she flung her blonde hair over her shoulders, and it took everything I had to smile and not roll my eyes.

She was a shameless flirt and she never met a man she didn't want to make fall under her spell.

"Oliver." He smiled at Laurel briefly and then looked at me. "I'm a friend of Felicity's."

"You never told me about any Oliver." Laurel stared at me with accusatory eyes.

"Well we've just been getting to know each other recently," I started.

"Now, now Felicity." Oliver slid his arm around my waist. "What do you consider the last three months? The honeymoon period?"

"Well, you know." I was left speechless by his little act, and his hand lit a fiery trail on my back as he moved it back and forth.

"You two are dating? Laurel hissed. "You have to be joking?"

"Why?" Oliver questioned her. "Did Felicity not tell you about our marathon sessions in the bedroom?"

"OLIVER!" I laughed and hit him in the arm.

"Laurels my best friend and roommate."

"Well, it was worth a try." He grinned and his nose brushed mine as he leaned in to talk to me. For the next few seconds, we just stared at each other, and all I wanted was for him to kiss me.

"It was good seeing you Felicity. Have a good evening."

Oliver pulled away from me slowly and I felt that sharp sting of regret that I hadn't said something to make him stay a little longer. Before I could say anything, he turned around and disappeared back into the crowd. I felt disappointed but tried to hide any signs as I turned back to Laurel. It was probably better than I didn't spend too much time getting to know Oliver any better; I didn't want to end up as one of his Friday night dates.

"He was cute." Laurel grinned. "But he seems like a psycho."

"Why does he seem like a psycho?"

"I don't know. That creepy joke about been your boyfriend.."

"He's a nice—"

"Come on, Liss, let me introduce you to Tommy."

Laurel cut me off again and flung her hair over her shoulder again. She was wearing a super-tight black mini dress and I was slightly worried that her assets were going to pop out each time she flung her hair back.

"Who's Tommy?" I asked disinterestedly. I looked around the room to see if I could find where Oliver had gone.

"Just come." She grabbed my arm and pushed through the crowds of strangers until we got to the stairs and then she let go.

"All the best guys are upstairs hanging out in the gentlemen's room."

"Uh ok?" I frowned. "Isn't the party at the bottom of the stairs, though?"

"Don't be a party pooper Liss. Everyone knows the best parts of a party don't occur in the public part of the party. All the cool guys like Tommy Merlyn hang out separately."

"I'm not cool and I don't want a cool guy," I sighed.

"I'm pretty sure you will like Tommy," Laurel pleaded.

"Laur-"

"Just give him a chance Liss. Your plan hasn't exactly been working for you. I haven't seen you on a date in months. Just give him a chance, okay?"

I didn't stop to correct her comment. It wasn't like I wanted to scream out to the world, "I haven't kissed anyone in a year." But I knew that wouldn't help my case. I tried to forget about Oliver as I followed Laurel upstairs.

"Come on Liss" Laurel called down the stairs as I walked up slowly to meet her.

"Come on" she grabbed my arm as I reached the top of the stairs and then pulled me into a room with her.

"This is my friend Felicity, everyone." Laurels tone changed as she opened the door, and I followed her in hesitantly.

There were four guys sitting in chairs drinking, and they all smirked at me as they looked over.

"Lissy this is Tommy." She pointed to a tall guy with jet black hair and striking eyes.

"Hi." I shook his hand, and he leaned over to kiss me.

"Hi, beautiful."

I blushed at his words and turned away, slightly uncomfortable. I saw another guy in the corner of the room giving me a sympathetic look, and he jumped up.

"Lay off, Tommy." He hit Tommy on the shoulder and held out his hand to me.

"Hi, I'm Ray."

"Hi ,I'm Felicity." I smiled, grateful that I didn't have to deal with Tommy. Laurel had disappeared and I was already feeling slightly annoyed.

"That's a lovely name." Ray grinned. "Would you like a drink?"

"I'm okay thanks. I have to drive home, so I'm not having anything else."

"Well, that's sensible." He grinned.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not a fun person." I grinned back and made to turn around but he gently touched my arm.

"Hey Felicity, want to have a seat?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I followed him back to the corner, and we sat on a brown leather couch.

"So tell me about yourself Felicity." He smiled a genuine boyish smile. I relaxed as I looked into his big brown eyes. He seemed like a nice guy, somewhat familiar, but I knew I'd never met him before.

"There's not all that much to tell, apart from I'm completely out of my comfort zone right now".

"Me too." He smiled at me gently.

"Hey do I know you?" I cocked my head, trying to think where I knew him from.

"I don't think I do but there's something about your face."

"Aw, drat. You figured it out." He shook his head, and I saw a red flush travel up and across his cheeks.

"I'm Ray Palmer."

I paused for a second, not really sure what I was supposed to have figured out.

"You still don't know do you?" he laughed and looked amused.

"No, sorry." I bit my lip and flushed embarrassed that had no clue.

"That's okay. The billboards do make me look better looking than I am in real life. I'm Ray Palmer founder of Palmer Technologies? That's where you might recognize me from."

"Oh my god!" I looked at him in surprise.

"You're Ray Palmer." I felt my cheeks burn up. He was the famous business man Ray Palmer. I owned every gadget this guy had ever invented.

"You do look different in person." I grinned.

"I know, photo shop works miracles" He laughed self-consciously.

"At least you can be incognito." I chuckled.

"That's always nice at parties like these."

"I would have thought you enjoyed all the attention that comes with been a successful business man."

"Not really." He laughed. "Well, I did to start with, now, not so much. I've had enough of the fakery of it all."

"I'm surprised anyone could have enough of that." I smiled and leaned back into the chair comfortably.

"I don't know many guys who would say that."

"It's about the quality not the quantity." He laughed. "Listen to me. I sound like a total douche don't I?"

"Not at all." I said honestly.

"Hey Felicity, Am I going to get lucky tonight?" Tommy shouted from across the room, and I blushed uncomfortably.

"Shut up Tommy." Ray shook his head and leaned into me.

"Ignore him; he's just been an ass."

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully. "Though that's not the first time I've heard that witty comment. I don't know why guys think that they are the first ones to come up with the 'getting lucky tonight' comment."

"Hopefully not all of them were as annoying as Tommy."

"Not all." I grinned, and Ray laughed.

"So what do you do for a living, Felicity?"

"I've just graduated but I'm working at Big Belly to pay the bills."

"Oh yeah, where did you go to school?"

"M.I.T"

"Nice." Ray smiled.

I wanted to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't imagining anything. The whole situation felt surreal. I couldn't believe that I was in a room, sitting on a couch with Ray Palmer, one of the hottest young business men in Starling City. Things like this just didn't happen to me.

"So what next?" he smiled.

"No idea."

"Well you still have time to decide what you want to do. There are plenty of opportunities at Palmer Tech that I'm sure you'd be perfect for."

"Yeah, really.. thanks." I ran my hands through my hair and grimaced as I felt the frizzy curls. Ugh, damn humidity.

I smiled stupidly at Ray before the door opened.

"I have arrived". A tall leggy brunette walked into the room giggling, I watched her cautiously. She was beautiful. Maybe one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen in my life.

"What's up Helena?" Tommy whistled at her, and she giggled again.

"Nothing. Oliver and I want to get this party started,"

I froze at her words and looked towards the door and saw Oliver standing there. He had a beer in his hand, and the top buttons of his white shirt were undone.

"Oli, what's up?" Tommy jumped up and fist bumped him.

"Not much. What's happening, Tommy?" Oliver didn't smile as he spoke nonchalantly. He looked relaxed but I could sense a weird tension coming from him.

"Come on Oli." The brunette grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. I felt a dart of jealousy as he allowed her to guide him further. I turned away, and looked at Ray and smiled.

"I might just take you up on the Palmer Tech offer."

"Awesome…" I knew that Ray was still talking but I could feel Oliver's eyes on me. My body froze, and I moved my face slightly to look at him. He studied me on the couch with Ray and nodded before turning away from me, and I felt my face flush with confusion.

"Yeah." I nodded at Ray without bothering to ask him what he had just said.

He laughed. "You haven't heard a word I just said, have you?"

I shook my head feeling guilty, and he laughed even harder.

"Felicity you're a real refreshment to me right now."

"Uh, thanks." I smiled quickly, not actually sure what he meant.

"I would love to take you out some time."

"Oh" I blushed, unsure of what to say in response. To avoid answering right away I decided to straighten out my dress.

.. to be continued?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- In the Middle of the night

I would just like to say a huge thank you for your lovely feedback...

I hope you enjoy chapter 5.. if you have time i'd love to hear your opinions!

...

"Ray Palmer, you sly dog", the brunette ran up to the couch and sat on his lap.

"I didn't know you were here."

"Hi Helena." He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Why did you ignore my call? I wanted you to come and party with us."

"I'm here now."

"Didn't you miss me?" She pouted and ran her fingers through his hair.

I sat uncomfortably and started to get up.

"Helena, you're making Felicity uncomfortable."

Ray pushed her off of his lap, and she looked at me with distaste.

"I'm okay." I attempted to smile, but Helena flicker her hair and called to Oliver.

"Oli, Ray's being rude."

"I'm sure he is." Oliver walked up to Helena and put his arm around her.

"Yes, he was," she pouted. "Do something about it."

"Don't worry, I'm trying to," Oliver mumbled under his breath, and I stared up at him. He frowned at me, and I could sense that he was unhappy with me for some reason. We continued to stare at each other and I saw Ray look back and forth at us.

"Do you two know each other?" His tone sounded odd.

"Yes," I said at the same time Oliver said, "No."

My feelings were hurt that he pretended not to know me and I looked away from him and stared across the room.

"Hello, Ray." Oliver's voice was bisque as he acknowledged Ray.

"Oliver." Ray nodded, and I watched them both curiously as a silent message seemed to pass between them.

"Oli. Let's go in the hot tub. Ray, why don't you join us?"

"I'm having a conversation Helena." Ray spoke to Helena, but he looked at Oliver.

"I'm sure she won't mind." Her voice sounded sharp, and I felt Rays hand grab hold of mine.

"Helena, why don't you and Oliver go?"

"Don't want me to interrupt your conversation with Felicity?" Oliver's voice was smooth with a slight undertone.

"What do you care?" Ray frowned and gave him a challenging look.

"I don't." Oliver's voice was sharp and seemed to send Ray a message.

"We met at the restaurant I work at," I interjected into the conversation, trying to let Ray know I wasn't one of Oliver's many girls.

"You work at a restaurant?" Helena looked at me disdainfully, and I could feel the dislike emanating from her eyes. She obviously didn't like the attention being away from her.

"Come on, Helena." Oliver pulled her away before staring at me for a few seconds. I watched as they walked across the room and exited, and I tried to exhale the disappointment that resonated through my body.

"Sorry about Helena, she can be difficult." Ray sided up next to me and placed his arm around me.

"That's okay." I smiled briefly and tried to shift away from him slightly.

"How do you know Oliver?" I asked him curiously.

"Oliver?" Ray looked at me with a funny look in his eye.

"I don't honestly know him all that well."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I met Oliver and his sister Thea through his dad."

"His dad?"

"Yeah, his dad is Robert Queen, the head of Queen Consolidated"

"Oh, wow." I felt faint at his words. So I had been right. Oliver was a spoilt rich boy. Only he was richer than I had even imagined. I couldn't believe I'd never made the link between Oliver and Queen's consolidated before. No wonder he dated so many different women. He has the world at his feet.

"You didn't know?" Ray shook his head and smiled in disbelief. "You really are one-of-a-kind."

"Thanks, I think." I laughed and Ray joined in.

"Can I take you to lunch tomorrow Felicity?"

"I, uh, don't know."

"I promise I don't bite." He held up some fingers. "Scouts honor."

"You were a scout?" I looked at him in surprise.

"No, but I once dressed up for one as Halloween when I was a kid." He laughed.

I shook my head, feeling drawn to his boyish charm.

"Well, I guess that's close enough."

"So, tomorrow?" He looked at me hopefully.

"I know you don't know me from Adam, but really, I'm a nice guy. I know most business men are portrayed as ass holes and players, but I'm not one of those guys."

He shook his head and grinned

"I feel like an idiot just for saying that."

"Don't." I stared into his eyes and nodded. "I'll go to lunch with you."

"Yes!" he fist pumped and ran his hand over his head again.

"Let me get your number and I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay." I smiled shyly, gave him my number, and then paused for a moment to think about everything. I wasn't sure if Ray was going to have all the qualities I was looking for, but I knew it was time to start dating again to find that perfect guy. I knew I couldn't keep fantasizing about Oliver. There was no way I could compete with someone like Helena.

"Awesome." He jumped up and grabbed my hands to pull me up.

"Now, let's go dance and have some fun."

It was two a.m. when I finally left the party. Ray had practically begged me to stay the night, and he had even offered for his driver to take me to work in the morning. I had been flattered, but I had stayed firm with my 'nos'. I had seen Oliver watching us as we danced around the room and felt self-conscious at his stares. I had half-hoped that he would cut in and ask me for a dance, but he never did.

I was grinning as I walked to my car and realized that I was truly happy that Laurel had invited me to the party, even though I hadn't seen her since that earlier appearance. Ray seemed to be a really nice and fun guy, and I almost forgot he was a borderline celebrity as we danced around the room.

Everything about the night had been perfect. Well, almost perfect. I had seen Oliver a few more times throughout the night, and he had just stared at me blankly. It had made me feel pretty uncomfortable. Part of me wasn't sure why he looked so displeased with me. Was he upset that I was hanging out with all his rich friends even though I was just a lowly waitress? I tried to make eye contact with him and smile, but had just looked away from me every time.

"Don't you think about it Lissy," I muttered to myself as I drove back to my apartment. I groaned as my car started making a funny noise and nearly burst out in tears as I heard the engine die. As I pulled over to the side of the road, it stopped. I sat behind the wheel, unsure of what to do; when I saw the lights of another car pull up behind me.

 _Oh shit._ I thought to myself as I saw a figure get out of the car and walk up towards me. I checked to make sure my doors were locked and bit my lip hard.

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me."

I closed my eyes briefly and nearly screamed as I heard the knock on my window. I peered through the window and rolled it down slowly. I was shocked to see Oliver Queen's face staring back at me.

"Everything okay, Felicity?"

His words seemed unduly harsh, but his eyes were worried. As I stared at him, I wondered how he just happened to be behind me as I broke down. I nodded my head slowly, slightly confused as to my feelings of seeing him there. I kept my mouth closed because I was unwilling to speak. I had a feeling that my voice was going to be far too squeaky, and I didn't want him to see how scared I had been.

"Did your car break down?" he asked again, and I nodded again, starting at his perfectly formed pink lips.

I swallowed hard as I imagined what it would feel like to have his lips pressed against mine.

"Do you need me to jump your car?" he asked and the same time I asked, "Were you following me?"

"Can you get out of the car Felicity?" Oliver's voice sounded harsh, and he looked furious.

I was a little worried he was going to scold me for something I had no control over. The look on his face reminded me of my mom's when I was a little kid and I had done something wrong.

"I can, but I'm not sure I will," I quipped, trying to change the mood. When he didn't respond I quickly changed my own tone.

"But don't try and change the subject. Were you following me?"

"Of course not." His voice was aloof as he opened the door.

"Get out of the car, Felicity, and let me see what's going on."

"I can check myself you know," I spat back annoyed at his attitude and slightly disappointed.

"Felicity." His tone rose.

"My gasket is gone," I sighed as I climbed out of the car.

"How do you know?" He looked surprised to hear me using a mechanical term.

"Because I knew it was going," I sighed again and looked up at him. His face was dark in the moonlight, and he still looked furious as he stared back at me.

"Are you telling me that you knew that your head gasket was gone, but you still decided to drive?" His voice rose.

"And you still went to a party by yourself and thought it was smart to leave in the early hours of the morning?"

I nodded, slightly scared to answer him.

"Of all the god damn irresponsible things to do, Felicity!" he shouted.

"I thought you were smarter than that. Can you imagine how your parents would feel if they received a phone call from a cop about your car breaking down and you being attacked or killed?"

"I think your being a little over the top, Oliver." I frowned. "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"So what would you be doing right now then?" He tapped his foot and leaned back against my car. He looked like such a smug asshole, and I felt ashamed of myself for allowing my heart to race as I stared at him.

"Are you going to help me or what?" I snapped.

"Oh, so now you want my help?"

"Actually, what I want is to know how you happened to be behind me when I broke down in the middle of the night?"

"It doesn't matter" he sighed, and bending down, he pulled the keys out of my ignition.

"Do you have everything you need from your car?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I'm going to take you home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Just let me take you home." He sighed.

"What about my car?" I protested. " I can't leave my car here. I need it."

"We can call a tow truck driver to come pick it up," he said calmly. The low tone of his voice was in direct contrast to my screeches.

"How much is that going to cost?"

"I'm not sure? Maybe a hundred and fifty? I'm sure there will be an extra charge for it being the middle of the night."

"One hundred and fifty," I sighed heavily. How was I going to pay for the tow truck driver and get my car fixed? It just wasn't going to happen. Not with the amount of money I had in my account. How was I going to get to work? Everything was falling apart around me, and I felt as if I was going to start hyperventilating.

"I found a local tow truck number. I can call them now." Oliver peered at me with a worried expression as he looked up from his phone.

"Do you know where you want the car towed to?"

"Can't they just take it to a garage?"

"Which one?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "I can't afford to get it fixed right away."

"Oh" he looked at me with concern in his voice, and I turned away because I didn't want to see the pity in his eyes.

"Can you ask your parents to loan you the money?"

"No." my voice was curt.

"Can you give me a ride home please?"

"How will you get to your car?"

"I'll get a ride." I bit down on my lip. What if Laurel or Sara didn't answer their phones or come home? How would I get my car back in the morning.

"How about you stay over at my place, and tomorrow morning we figure out what to do with your car?"

"I don't know." I looked away unsure of what to say.

"I promise I won't bite." He grinned mischievously.

"That's not a worry I have."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Queen Manor

Hello there.

Firstly I would like to apologize that this chapter is a day late. Work has been crazy busy.

Thank you for your lovely feedback on the last chapter and the constructive feedback, its greatly appreciated. If you have time I'd love to hear what you think of chapter six.

Enjoy

"So is it a yes or a no?"

"Is what a yes or a no?" I said, thoroughly confused at this point.

"Do you want to stay at my place?" He leaned towards me, and his eyes were sparkling. I held my breath as his lips came within inches of mine. I was scared that he was going to kiss me, but I knew I wouldn't pull away if he did. I closed my eyes and waited to feel his lips press against mine. I could feel the warmth of his breath against my cheek, and my heart started pounding, excited at what was about to happen. I waited patiently for about several seconds, and then opened my eyes to see what was going on, as I hadn't felt his lips press against mine yet.

As I opened my eyes, I saw that Oliver was staring at me with an indescribable look on his face. I saw several emotions flicker through his eyes quickly, and the look was so intense that my breath caught. We stared at each other for a while, and then he looked away.

"Let's go." He grabbed hold of my hand and led me back to his car, and I followed, silently confused. I knew we just had a moment, but I didn't understand it. I wanted to ask why he hadn't kissed me. My whole body was still on edge, waiting or the meeting of our lips.

"You didn't kiss me," I blurted out as I got into the car. He looked at me with a surprised expression. His what-the-hell expression matched the screaming in my head. I was shocked and horrified that I had spoken the words in my head out loud.

"I didn't think it was a good idea," he said, slowly starting the car.

"Why?" I continued, not really sure what I was hoping he would say.

"I'm not looking for a relationship, Felicity. I don't think it would be a good idea for us to hook up."

"A kiss? I don't consider that hooking up." I felt my stomach fold over at his words. I felt more than a slight twinge at his rejection.

"You're a nice girl Felicity. I'm not looking to get involved." His words came out harshly, and I was taken aback by the venom in them.

"Fine." I stared out of the window, visibly shaken and confused. Had I imagined the stares I thought we shared?

"I guess you have Helena and all the other girls anyway."

"Helena is a friend," he said smoothly. "She knows the score."

"She looked more than a friend to me," I mumbled under my breath,.

"She is more than a friend."

His stare was challenging me to say something else, and I wanted to slap him.

"Okay," I said simply. "I don't really care."

"Felicity, you can't honestly tell me you're the type of girl who partakes in one night stands?"

"No I can't", I whispered, still upset. I should be happy that he hadn't tried to seduce me after everything I had been holding out for, especially now that I had met Ray. Oliver wasn't worth my time or energy. He didn't want me, and as far as I was concerned, I didn't want him either. I already knew he was a playboy.

We drove in silence, and I closed my eyes, hoping to get over the full ache that reverberated in my heart. I wanted to shake myself for feeling down. I barely knew Oliver Queen, and what I did know wasn't exactly positive. He had none of the qualities on my list. I couldn't afford to become emotionally attached to him. I needed someone who could provide me with that I wanted. Someone who would love me and be with me forever. Oliver wasn't that guy. I knew I had to accept it.

I bit down on my lip as I felt myself start to get emotional. It had been a long day, a lot had happened, and I was starting to feel overwhelmed. I looked down at my phone, and all I wanted to do was call my mom. I just wanted to hear her slightly annoying voice telling me that everything was going to be okay and that boys came and went.

I was glad when Oliver pulled up into the driveway of what I assumed was his house. I jumped out of the car quickly, happy to be distracted from my thoughts.

"Wow this place is huge," I said, impressed at the grandeur of his home.

"Do you live here alone?"

"Yes, my sister Thea is occasionally around." He nodded and walked to the front door.

"Come on, let's go inside."

I followed him into the house, and it was all I could do to stop my jaw from dropping to the floor as I walked through the door. Oliver's home was unlike anything I had ever seen before in my life. It was grand, like something from a movie.

The walls were painted cream and had huge paintings on them. I was pretty sure I recognized a Chagall and my breath caught. There was a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. This was the home of an educated, successful and distinguished family. The floor shone underneath my feet, and I realized it was solid marble. But it was the huge pool that beckoned me from the grounds.

"I love your pool," I said shyly.

"Thanks, Thea used to swim in it every day. It was one of the reasons my parents bought this place. It's Olympic size." He spoke matter of factly, and I turned to look at his face.

"Let me show you to your room." He muttered.

I followed him up the marble staircase quietly; it was obvious he didn't want me to ask him any more questions tonight. Oliver didn't seem interested in my questions and I didn't want him to think I was prying. I was, after all, almost like his staff. I felt slightly weird following him up stairs as if I was his guest. I only really knew him from the diner. One encounter at a party didn't exactly make us fast friends.

"This is really nice," I gushed as I followed him into a huge room. I was starting to feel like a robot, but didn't really know what else to say.

"Let me go and get you some pajamas." His voice was rough, as he walked towards the door.

"That's ok." My voice was feeble. " I can sleep in my clothes." I spoke more loudly, wanting to show him that this situation wasn't making me uncomfortable.

He ignored me and continued walking to his room, and I sighed while running my fingers through my hair. I wanted to run into the bathroom and check my reflection in the mirror. I had a bad feeling that I looked like a mess, and I wasn't sure if I had smudged my eyeliner and mascara when I had been rubbing my eyes earlier.

"Here." Oliver appeared in the doorway again.

"You can wear this." He handed me a pair of boxer shorts and a soft blue t-shirt, and I looked up at him with a thankful glance.

"These look really comfortable." I smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"No problem." He continued to stare at me and it looked as if he was debating whether or not to say something else. My heart started pounding as he gazed into my eyes, and I could feel my inhibitions disappearing. I had a feeling he was going to ask me to sleep with him.

"Felicity, you can tell me to mind my own business, but why did you drive your car out late at night if you knew it had mechanical issues?"

"What?" I frowned in confusion. I had been preparing myself to awkwardly turn down his proposal. I hadn't been expecting a lecture.

"I just don't think it's safe for you to be driving around late at night in car that isn't very reliable." He frowned and leaned towards me. " I don't even want to imagine what might have happened to you if I hadn't been there."

"Why exactly were you there?" I shot back defensively." It seems kind of suspicious to me that you were driving behind me. I thought you had already left the party."

He looked away quickly and ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"I wanted to make sure you made it home safely."

"What?" I gasped. "You were following me?"

"I wasn't following you per se." he shook his head. " And you should be thanking me. I saved your ass."

"My ass didn't need saving." My voice rose. "You are a creeper. I can't believe you were following me."

"I wanted to make sure you were ok Felicity. You're too nice of a girl to be going to those types of parties."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Those girls at those parties know the deal. They fit the lifestyle." Oliver paused. " I didn't want to see you getting hurt."

"So what deal is that, Oliver? Enlighten me." I frowned. "Do you mean these girls are all part of the 'Lets sleep with a billionaire Oliver Queen club?"

"The what?" he looked at me and laughed.

"Did you just make that up?"

"You know what I mean." I glared at him. "It seems to me that you seem to think you're the only one who can look after himself." I went off on a tangent. " I may be a girl, but I don't need you to come and save me, Oliver. You can save that for the desperate girls that you take our every Friday night."

"That's a low blow, Felicity." He frowned. "And I'll have you know, I don't sleep with every girl I take out."

"Oh, really? So you didn't sleep with any of the girls I've seen you out with at Big Belly?"

"Well hold on." He grinned. " I never said that."

My heart fell at his words. I was hoping he was going to say that he had never slept with any of them. That he was looking for the one and that was why he had gone on so many dates. In my heart of hearts, I had pictured him telling me that he had been saving himself for his future wife. Then I would tell him that I had been saving myself as well, and we would ride off into the sunset together.

To be continued…?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Assistant

I'd like to say a huge thank you for all your feedback. It makes me smile knowing you guys are enjoying what I'm writing.

Due to the delay in chapters, I've decided to treat you and combine two chapters into one making an extra-long chapter for you guys. I'm off work for two weeks which means I'll be doing lots of writing so I should be providing you all with pretty frequent updates.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to some of my followers in particular: NOTAKEBACKS, NIKIKINS & MELICITY SMOAK. You guys make me smile so much and are always on hand to give me honest, valued feedback. You guys rock.

I hope you all enjoy this extra-long chapter.. If you have time I'd love to hear what you think?

"So you've slept with most of them?" I looked up at him curiously, the casual expression on my face hiding the urgency behind my question.

"I'd rather not talk about my sex life with you, Felicity." He peered at me with a serious expression.

"I'm sorry that you were uncomfortable with me following you, but I thought it was for the best. And it turns out, I was right. I followed my gut, Felicity, and my gut was telling me to make sure you got home ok."

"What about Helena?" I bit out angrily.

"She got home fine, I'm sure." He sighed and turned around. "I'm going to let you get some sleep. In the morning, we can call a tow truck and have your car towed to the shop."

"I don't have any money to pay a mechanic yet," I sighed softly. "Well technically I do have some money, but not enough." I looked down at the lush cream carpet beneath my feet, praying that the ground would swallow me up.

"We'll figure something out." He reached over and grabbed my arm. "I promise Felicity it will be ok." His blue eyes crinkled warmly, and as he reassured me, they seemed to be trying to communicate to me in some unknown language. I felt myself trying to understand the silent message.

"I hope so." I sighed, letting my loose blonde curls cover my face. I was starting to feel confused, and I could feel a slight melancholy build up in me. A wave of exhaustion hit me, and I yawned loudly.

"Point taken Felicity." Oliver grinned and winked. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." I watched him as he walked out of the room and quickly shouted, "And thanks."

"No problem." He didn't look back as he sauntered down the hallway, and I quickly closed the door before pulling off my clothes and putting on his boxers and t-shirt. I sniffed the t-shirt to see if could smell his intoxicating scent, but it smelled like fabric softener.

I laughed at myself for my cheesiness before getting into the king sized bed.

I moaned out of pure pleasure as I slipped between the sheets. They reminded me of hotel sheets, and I knew that they had to be 500 and something thread count Egyptian cotton. I moved my legs back and forth, loving the luxurious softness against my skin.

I lay back with my head against the feather pillows, and I wondered what Oliver was doing and thinking. I felt a warm thrill in my stomach as I thought about him being concerned about me. It had been a little creepy that he had waited around for me, but part of me felt exhilarated and cared for.

He had to like me, at least a little bit, if he had been worried about me getting home safety. Unless he just saw me as an innocent, guileless local girl and he felt responsibility for me because he saw me every Friday at Big Belly. I felt disappointment then. Maybe he didn't really care for me at all. At least not the way I wanted him to.

I felt my eyes drooping and I yawned. I rolled over, exasperated with myself for continuing to hope that I meant something more to him. He doesn't even know you Lissy, I thought to myself as I drifted to sleep.

I awoke around two hours later, sweating and delirious. I felt disorientated in the big bed and jumped out and walked around the room. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be in my own space and have my best friend in the room next to me.

I wiped my face and cleared my throat as I decided to go down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I knew that I couldn't go back to bed right away. Not now I was awake.

I walked lightly, hoping not to make any noise, as I looked around the house in awe. It was beautiful and large. This must be what Scarlett O'Hara felt like every day at Tara, I thought as I floated down the stairs, imagining myself to be lady of the manor.

I looked at the statues in the foyer, lit up by the moonlight shining through the window. It was beautiful. I jumped from the staircase to the ground, and the marble floor beneath my feet was cold enough to make me squeal out silently. I paused and looked up the staircase to make sure I hadn't disturbed Oliver.

I walked quickly through the hallway and into the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible. I walked into the kitchen and looked around in amazement- it was beautiful. I was just about to open the doublewide fridge when I felt something on my back.

"Argh!" I screamed and turned around quickly, half ready to strike out.

"Hey, sorry." Oliver's voice was calm and low and he looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"I was just coming to get some water." I muttered, unable to stop myself from looking at his bare chest. Oliver looked even more handsome and muscular than I'd imagined, and I was slightly overwhelmed by the urge to run my hands across his chest.

"I was feeling sexy—I mean, thirsty," I quickly corrected myself, blushing furiously.

"I don't see why you can't have been feeling both ways." He laughed and opened a cabinet. " I think I'll join you In a glass."

"Did I wake you up?" I watched his biceps flex as he took the glasses out, and I swallowed hard.

"No, I couldn't sleep."

"Oh." I wanted to ask him why, but I'd already asked enough questions tonight.

"I was about to go in the hot tub."

"Oh." I looked down and realized he was wearing a pair of swimming trunks.

"You're welcome to join me if you like?"

"I don't have a swimsuit." _Please don't tell me you have one for me to borrow,_ I thought to myself. I couldn't stand the thought of been half naked in front of him.

"We could skinny dip." He winked, and laughed at my mortified expression. "I'm joking, Felicity."

"I knew that." I swallowed the water quickly, trying to ignore the telltale feelings in my stomach.

"I should go to bed."

"Or we could just talk?" he smiled. "If that would help."

"You don't want to talk."

"How little you trust me, Felicity." He cocked his head and smiled. "But actually, yes, I would love to talk."

I bit my lip and giggled. "I didn't mean that you wanted anything else or anything, just that maybe you wanted to relax and not feel the need to entertain me."

"Thanks for clarifying that." He grinned and opened a cupboard. "Want some cookies?"

"What cookies do you have?" I paused. "And do you have hot chocolate as well?"

"You're not going to eat cookies and drink hot chocolate as well?" Oliver looked at me with a shocked expression.

"There's a reason I'm not a size zero." I laughed, suddenly feeling lightness between us. I wasn't sure what had changed between us. It was almost imperceptible, but I could sense a change in the way Oliver was smiling at me.

"Will you make us both a hot chocolate if I can find the ingredients?" Oliver pulled out a jar of Cadburys drinking chocolate, and I opened the fridge to look for some milk.

"Of course."

"Will you dunk your legs into the hot tub at least?" he smiled at me. "As we drink our hot chocolate?"

"I guess I could do that." I laughed.

"Okay, I have shortbread or Oreos. Which one do you want?"

"Both." I grinned and grabbed an Oreo. "My mum used to call me the real cookie monster."

"Oh yeah?" he made a face. "I used to be called tickle me Elmo."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I love to tickle." He reached under my arms and started ticking me. I shrieked and pulled away from him.

"Oh, stop." I laughed hysterically. "I'm way too ticklish."

"Beg me to stop." He looked down at me, and I realized that he had me backed up to the counter. I felt his chest push against me, and I couldn't stop my body from reverberating into his as he tickled me.

"Oliver, please." I gulped as I stared up into his blue eyes.

"Beg me," he chuckled in response.

"I'm begging you Oliver." I put my hand on his forearm and we stood still for a few moments, just gazing into each other's eyes.

"You have pretty hair," he said distractedly.

"Thank you."

"How old are you Felicity?"

"I'm twenty two." I licked my lips nervously and studied his face. "What about you?"

"Twenty five." He stared into my eyes unblinking.

"So many more playboy years ahead of you huh?"I heard the words coming out of my lips, and I wasn't sure why I said them.

"You could say that." His eyes crinkled, and he stepped back from me. I wanted to groan because my body missed the warmth of his so close to mine but instead, I turned around to spoon out some sugar into the cups.

"So you don't have a boyfriend huh?" I heard his voice whisper into my ear, and I nearly jumped out of my skin at how close he was. I could feel his chest against my back, and his breath was tickling my ear.

"Not right now."

"That's a pity."

"It is?"

"Yeah a beautiful girl like you needs a man to…"

"I don't need a man for anything." I frowned annoyed at his words.

"You obviously need someone to take care of you Felicity." He laughed and grabbed a cookie. "That's not a bad thing."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me," my voice rose, and I could feel my blood pressure rising.

"Every girl I know needs a man."

"I'm not ever girl you know." I narrowed my eyes and pushed past him. "I think I'm going to skip the cookies and go to bed."

"Wait, Felicity." He took hold of my shoulder and sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm sure." I rolled my eyes at him, and I paused as I saw his eyes crinkle and look away from me.

"You're not like other girls are you, felicity?"

"No I'm not."

"Shall we go and talk in the hot tub?"

"No, thanks." I twirled around.

"I think I want to go to bed now."

"You think I'm a jerk huh?"

"I think you are an egotistical ass, yes," I spat out, my harsh words belying the calmness in my face.

"That's heavy" he frowned.

"You date a different girl every week and tell me I need a man. I think anyone would agree with me. You are an ass."

"I don't date a different girl every week. Just because I take a girl out for dinner, doesn't mean it's a date.

"I don't even care," I sighed.

"I have other things to worry about."

"I told you, I will help you with your car."

"I don't need your help."

"I need your help though." His voice was low. "Can we talk please?"

I looked at him suspiciously. What help could he possibly need from me?

"Can it wait?" I yawned, all excitement and adrenaline having left my body.

"It can wait." He smiled at me sweetly and stretched. I watched as his muscles flexed as I found my eyes on his chest again.

"I'm going to bed." I turned around and ran up the stairs quickly.

I jumped into the bed and stared at the celling breathing heavily. All I could picture was Oliver's smug face. I sighed and rolled over and tried to think about something else, but I couldn't get him out of my mind. As I drifted to sleep, images of Oliver invaded my mind.

"Felicity, are you awake?"

"No," I groaned from the bed with my eyes still closed.

"Can I come in?"

Oliver's voice sounded too sexy for this hour of the day.

"No," I groaned and rolled over.

I heard the door creak slightly as it opened and Oliver walked up to my bed.

"Good morning, Felicity."

"Not really." I rolled over and peeked at him from under the covers. I was slightly disappointed when I saw him wearing a grey t-shirt, and tried to ignore the urge to reach up and pull him down into a cuddle with me.

"Sorry for waking you up, but I figured we should go and get your car before it gets towed by the cops."

"Oh, shit." I jumped out of bed quickly. "I didn't think about that." I stumbled slightly as I hit the ground and Oliver grabbed me by the waist.

"Careful. We can't afford to have you hurting yourself as well."

"I'm fine." I pulled away from him reluctantly.

"Good." He ran his hands through his hair, and I watched as he rubbed the stubble around his mouth. "So I have a proposition for you."

"Oh yeah?" I looked at him in surprise, wondering what he was going to say.

"I think it's something that will work for both of us. You need extra money, and I-" he continued with a silky voice.

"I'm not going to be your paid escort." I blurted out. "I may need extra cash, but I don't need it that bad."

"Felicity I was just going—"

"I know you think I'm a mess and that I need a man. But I don't. I can look after myself. I don't need your money, and I don't need you in my bed."

"Who said anything about bed?" he smirked.

"I don't want you to be my escort Felicity." He chuckled.

"Sorry just ignore everything I just said. I think I'm still half asleep." I groaned.

"Felicity Smoak were you dreaming about been in bed with me?"

"No, of course not."

"Just about me then?"

"Yeah," I muttered and flushed. "I mean no. I wasn't dreaming about you at all. Please ignore me."

"Oh?" Oliver sat down on the bed and grinned at me.

"I need to go and shower." I turned away, flustered. "You made me confused waking me up out of my sleep like that."

"Don't you want to hear my idea first?"

"What idea?" I frowned, looking back at him.

"Sit." He patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Sit, take a deep breath and listen."

I sat on the bed next to him and looked at him curiously. "You're really bossy, you know that?"

"I know." He grinned.

"I also know you're not the quiet, sweet girl you seemed to be at Big Belly."

"Disappointed?" I laughed, self-consciously running my hand though my frizzy blonde hair.

"Not at all." He turned towards me and reached over and rubbed something by my eye.

"Sorry, you had some sleep in your eye."

"Thanks." I felt breathless as his finger traced down my cheek.

"You're so beautiful." His words were slow, and his spoke as if in a trance.

"You're really, really beautiful."

"Thanks." I bit my lip, unsure of how to answer him

"I'm not really sure what to say."

"Can I kiss you?" he leaned towards me, and I shook my head.

"No." I held my breath, hoping he would kiss me anyway.

"I'd love that." He shook his head and laughed as he pulled away from me.

"Sure you do."

"You've got a smart mouth huh?"

"Are you going to tell me your idea before my car gets towed, Oliver?" I tried to pretend that I wasn't completely and utterly dazzled by him. "I don't have all day."

"I'm looking for someone to be my part-time assistant." He paused.

"And I like and trust you, and I know from seeing you at Big Belly that you have a strong work ethic."

"You what?" I looked at him like he was crazy. That was the last thing I had expected to hear.

"You want me to work for you?"

"I know that's not as exciting as been my escort, but I need a girl Friday, so to speak, and you need money, so I thought perhaps we could make something work."

"I don't know" I frowned. "Between the diner and having an actual life, I don't have much time."

"Then I guess I'll have to find someone else." He jumped up off the bed and walked towards the door, pausing and looking back at me just before he walked out.

"Do you have any other suggestions for your car?"

"I, wait, what?" I jumped up and shook my head. "I didn't say no, I just said I don't know."

"Felicity." He frowned at me. " I don't have time to mess around."

"What?" I walked towards him. "You have barely even given me a second to think about this."

He sighed and looked away from me. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe you wouldn't be such a—"

"I accept the position." My voice was firm and loud. I was angry at how dismissive he was being.

"I accept the position and I would like us to go and get my car now."

"Okay." He grinned. "Meet me downstairs in five minutes."

"Wait, aren't we going to discuss this further?"

"We can talk later." He exited the room and called back, "Downstairs in five minutes."

I rushed to the en suite bathroom and quickly washed my face. I wasn't sure what I had just accepted, but I felt really excited. Excited and scared at the same time. Oliver Queen was not the sort of guy I should be getting involved with more deeply. I knew it in my soul, but something was drawing me closer to him.

"I'm going downstairs now, Felicity." I heard Oliver's voice, and I quickly rushed back into the room and pulled on my clothes.

"I'm coming." I ran down the stairs puffing and saw Oliver laughing at me as I joined him in the foyer.

"You could have been a few minutes late." He laughed and grabbed his car keys, and I scowled at him. "Most girls are."

"I'm not most girls." I followed him out of the front door and ran my fingers through my hair to try and get the knots out. I got into the passenger side of the car, and Oliver pulled out of the driveway wordlessly.

"So what's the plan?" I asked impatiently.

"The plan?" he looked at me sideways and raised his eyebrows.

"What am I going to be doing as your assistant?"

"Catering to my every whim." He smirked and whipped out his phone.

"Hey, Roy, I'm towing a friend's car to your garage. Work on it, fix it, and bill me, okay?"

I looked at him wide eyed as he spoke to someone on the phone and I frowned. How dare he just take control over what was going to happen to my car!

"I'm not sure what happened, but it broke down last night. Yeah, on the highway. She's lucky I was there." He hung up, and I leaned over to him.

"You didn't even ask if I wanted my car towed to your friends'"

"He's not just a friend, he's my mechanic, and he's one of the best in Starling. It seemed to be you didn't have anywhere else you wanted it to go."

"That's not the point." I sighed. "You can't just make a decision like that for me. I already have a quote. I have no idea how much this guy is going to charge."

"Let me worry about that."

"I don't want to let you worry about that, if that's okay with you," I said sarcastically.

"Do you have something against men Felicity?"

"Do you have something against women Oliver? I shook my head. "Your insufferable, Oliver Queen."

"I think I'm been a pretty nice guy." He shot a grin at me, and I turned away from him. I heard his phone ringing and I rolled my eyes as I heard his voice purr into the phone.

"Morning, gorgeous."

I felt jealous as he spoke into the phone and quickly took out my phone to see if I had any messages. I felt a warm thrill shoot through me as I saw I had a text from Ray, asking if I had gotten home okay. I texted him back quickly, trying to ignore Oliver sweet-talking some girl on the phone.

"Maybe we can go for dinner?" he purred. "I'm not available for lunch today."

"Don't decline because of me," I hissed towards him, and I saw him frown as he pulled up behind my car, still talking into the phone.

"Helena, can I all you back later?" he stopped the car, and I jumped out, not wanting to hear him sweet talk the leggy brunette I had met the night before.

"Felicity get back in the car." Oliver got out of his car and shouted at me as I walked to my car.

"It's too dangerous for you to be standing on the side of the road."

"Can I check my car please?" I huffed. "You are not my dad, Oliver. Stop bossing me around."

"We're on the highway Felicity. Stop being a baby and get in the car!" he shouted at me and grabbed my arm.

"Ouch" I giggled as he dragged me back to his car.

"I want to check my car."

"It's the same as It was yesterday Felicity." He grunted as he opened the door.

"Sit down."

"Or what?"

"You don't want to know what."

"You're a real asshole." I scowled at him and crouched back as he leaned towards me.

"Felicity you are the most…" his voice drifted off as he kissed me, and closed my eyes as his lips crashed down on mine. I allowed him to push his tongue into my mouth for a few seconds before I pulled away from him.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly.

"Shutting you up." He grinned and slammed the door shoot as I was about to shout at him. I sat back and watched as he pulled out his phone. Within a few seconds, I saw a tow truck pull up in front of my car, and I watched as Oliver walked up to greet the tow truck guy. I sat in the car for a little bit, hoping to catch my breath before I got out of the car. I touched my lips softly, wondering at the tingle I still felt in them.

I had never been kissed like that before; hard, passionately, and all taking. I was angry and lightheaded at Oliver's touch, and as I got out of the car, I realized I had feelings for Oliver. Feelings which made me think that accepting a position working or him would be a bad idea.

To be continued?..

Keep an eye out for the next chapter, where felicity will be venturing on a date with Ray Palmer. How will that go down with Oliver?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Ray Palmer

As always I would like to say a huge thank you for all of your support and lovely reviews on the last chapter. I've been writing all night/day and have managed to put together another extra-long chapter for you guys. I'm addicted to writing this fic! I hope you enjoy!

I walked up to the tow truck guy and ignored Oliver's glare.

"Hi, I'm Felicity Smoak, the owner of the car."

"Uh, hello Ms. Smoak." The tow-truck driver looked at me curiously as I gave him my hand.

"I'll have a mechanic within thirty minutes."

"Thank you."

"Felicity, didn't I tell you to stay in the car?" Oliver's voice was low and angry.

"I think my head gasket as gone," I continued talking to the tow truck guy. "You can let the mechanic know."

"Yes, ma'am." The man looked at Oliver and then me, and walked back to his truck quickly.

"How dare you talk to me like that," I hissed at Oliver.

"Felicity—"

"Don't you Felicity me." I pointed at him.

"You can't treat me like one of your floozies."

"Will you please stop dissing the girls I date?" Oliver looked at me with a frown. "Jealousy is not a becoming trait."

"I'm not jealous of anyone."

"I don't want you to be confused Felicity." Oliver grabbed my hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"I'm not confused, you kiss a lot of girls, I'm sure."

"I…" he paused and looked away. "I'm not looking for a relationship."

"I figured that much."

"But I like you. I hope we can be friends." He squeezed my hand, and I felt my eyes grow heavy.

"Sure."

"Let's go to breakfast and we can discuss the job."

"I think Ray wants to take me to breakfast or an early lunch." I suddenly remembered.

"Ray Palmer?" he frowned.

"Yes."

"Tell him no." we walked back to his car, and he opened my door for me. I got into the car and pulled out my phone.

"I don't think so." I pretended to dial some numbers.

"Felicity do not go on a date with Ray Palmer."

"Why not?"

"He's not the guy for you."

"Why not? Is he a player like you?"

"Felicity." He put his finger under my chin and stared at me hard. "Don't test my patience."

"Or what?" I rolled my eyes as he got into the car next to me, and put my phone in my bag again.

"Can you just trust me on this, Felicity?"

"Why I don't even know you?"

"You know me." His eyes bore into me, and I sighed. He was right. I knew that at the end of the day, he was a nice guy. He had always been a nice guy to me in the restaurant; what he did with other women had nothing to do with me.

"Fine let's go to breakfast." I let out a huge sigh and shook my head at him. "I don't understand you Oliver Queen."

"Sometimes I don't understand myself either." His tone was tinged with irony and another emotion I couldn't place.

"But thank you for giving me a chance." His hand reached over to my knee and he squeezed it, looking at me gratefully.

"I don't know why." I whispered under my breath. I stared out of the window, wondering what I was doing.

"I didn't wait all night for you to stop dancing around the room with Ray like a contestant on dancing with the stars for nothing." Oliver muttered.

I gasped.

"Wait?" You were waiting to make sure I didn't go home with Ray last night weren't you?" I looked over at him, glaring at his casual demeanor.

"I told you. I wanted to make sure you got home ok," Oliver growled, and looked at me quickly. "You don't need to be hanging out with Ray Palmer, Felicity."

"Because you're so much better, right?" I barked out at him and sat back, scared as Oliver pulled over to the side of the highway stopped and turned towards me.

"I have to tell you something Felicity."

"What you have to tell me has to be said on the side of the road and not in a restaurant?" I asked sarcastically.

"Will you just let me talk?"

"I suppose that's my duty, so go ahead." I bowed my head submissively with my hands clasped in my lap and waited for him to talk.

"Felicity, you're too much. You know that, right?"

"I'm waiting."

"Let's go and get breakfast and I will tell you after we eat."

"Are you kidding me right now Oliver Queen? You're not just going to leave me hanging are you?"

"I need a tall, black coffee before I can deal with you, Felicity." He laughed, and started the car and pulled back onto the road.

"I need pancakes and bacon." I licked my lips and laughed at his words. Why was it so easy to forgive Oliver and his comments?

"I don't like my escorts eating bacon." Oliver's voice was light and I laughed at his words.

"You're never going to let me off for that comment are you?"

"Well, it's not every day that a girl asks me if I want her to be my escort." He paused for a moment. "And you know that I have to ask why you even asked me that now."

"Argh," I groaned embarrassed.

"Is there something I should know about you Felicity? Are you a waitress by day and a player by night?"

I rolled my eyes and giggled and we got out of the car.

We walked together to our table. I opened the menu eagerly, trying to decide what I wanted to eat. My stomach was growling at the smell of grease, and I wanted to stuff my face with many items on the menu.

"Do you know what you want to get?"

"I want eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and hash browns." I laughed. "And I'm also eyeing the crepes."

"Small appetite?"

"well, you know how we supermodels do it."

"Oh, of course, you need a big breakfast before the catwalk."

"Exactly or the wind will blow us away."

"We can't have the wind blowing you away now." Oliver winked at me, and I leaned towards him with a grin.

"Exactly, not when I'm doing a service to mankind, showing off ugly dresses that costs thousands of dollars."

"If you want me to buy you one such dress, let me know."

"I can afford to buy it myself…." I laughed.

"Goodwill has plenty of designs that match those on the catwalk, and I can buy several outfits for twenty bucks."

"Well then, here you go." Oliver took out his wallet and dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table.

"Go crazy on me."

I retrieved the twenty and used it to fan myself.

"Why thank you Mr Queen, I do declare I think you are my hero right now." I spoke in a deep southern accent, and he laughed.

At this point Oliver and I were staring into each other's eyes, and our faces were inches from each other. If I moved forward slightly, our lips would be touching.

"Hi, thanks for coming to Breakfast Bills. Can I get you guys some drinks?" a sour-looking older lady was standing at the table glaring at us, and I sat back quickly, embarrassed to have been caught in a non-intimate intimate moment.

"Can I just have a small orange juice and a cup of coffee, please? " I smiled at the lady, and she stared back at me with a surly look.

"And you sir?" she turned away from me and looked at Oliver.

"I'll have the same thing as the fine young lady."

The lady rolled her eyes and flipped a page on her notepad. "Are you guys ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I'm ready. You, Felicity?" Oliver wriggled his eyebrows at me, and I held in a laugh.

"Yes I'm ready. I'll have the international breakfast please."

"And I'll have the ham and cheese omelet please." Oliver smiled at the lady, and she gave him a hard stare.

"I'll have the drinks out in a few minutes."

She turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

"And this is why I come to your diner every Friday." Oliver laughed.

"Oh, really, why?"

"Because I have the best server in the whole of Starling at Big Belly."

"Sara is pretty good."

"Not as good as the girl named Felicity."

"Well what can I say.."

He laughed and then frowned as his phone rang.

"Sorry, will you excuse me please, Felicity? I have to take this."

"Sure." I smiled at him, trying to ignore the curiosity that was creeping up in me. Who was on the phone? I wanted to know, and yet I didn't. I knew that if I found out it was Helena, my mood would be ruined. I decided to distract myself from eavesdropping on his conversation and pulled out my phone while I waited.

"Did you speak to him?" Oliver hissed into the phone. "So what did he say?"

I bit my lip, wondering who had made him so angry.

"Flying?" he sighed.

"Do you know who the girl was?"

I opened my text messages, pleasantly surprised to see that Ray had texted me back, asking me to join him for dinner that evening. I was about to turn my phone off without answering when I heard Oliver say,

"I'll give her a call and see if I can take her on a date next week."

I kept my face down, hurt and upset, and quickly responded to Ray's text: _That sounds great. What time were you thinking? F x_

"Sorry about that." Oliver's voice interrupted me.

"No problem."

"So what were we talking about?" he asked me with a brief smile. His eyes looked distracted, and I could tell his mind was still on his phone call.

"I don't remember maybe you can tell me what you had to say?"

"What I had to say?" He looked at me with a blank expression.

"When you pulled over on the highway." I frowned. "You said you had something to tell me."

"Oh yes," he paused. "It's not important."

"You can't just say that now. I want to know."

"Felicity." He leaned towards me again and spoke in a low tone.

"I want you to be my undercover lover. I want us to reenact all the scenes from fifty shades of Christian and.."

My mouth dropped open as I looked at him.

"You what? Do you mean fifty shades of grey?"

Oliver burst out laughing and nodded his head.

"Sorry I just had to see your face. I take It you read the book?"

"That is not funny." I frowned and ignored his question.

"In all seriousness, Felicity I want you to come with me to Los Angeles tomorrow."

"I can't go to Los Angeles." I shook my head. " I have work."

"Okay." He sat back and smiled and the waitress as she placed out plates on the table.

"What do you mean okay?" I frowned. "that's it. You're not even going to tell me why?"

"You told me you couldn't come."

"But that doesn't mean I can be convinced." I sprinkled some salt and pepper across my food. "Convince me."

"Come with me to Los Angeles, Felicity." His voice was low and measured as he continued.

"I still don't know why you want me to come Oliver."

"I need an assistant. Preferably someone who is level headed and knows a lot about I.T. I need someone I know I can work with and trust. And I trust you. I don't trust many people."

"But I have shifts at Big Belly." I sighed.

"Can't you take leave?" he paused. "I'll make up your wage for the shifts you've missed out on."

"I don't know." I bit my lip.

"I have some serious business I need to attend to. This could be so good for you Felicity, isn't this why you went to M.I.T? "

I nodded in agreement. It would be an amazing opportunity to gain experience. This was the sort of experience that could get me the job of my dreams.

"Think about it Felicity, this could be a real growing experience. Opportunities like this don't just come up for everyone. This is an opportunity to break up the mundane everydayness of your life."

"I just have a plan you know?" I frowned to myself. My plan had always been to graduate, get the job of my dreams, get married have kids and live in a house with a white picket fence. But where had it actually gotten me? It was like my boyfriend plan. Good in theory but going nowhere. I was practically a nun right now, and there was no potential guy anywhere on the horizon. Well maybe on the horizon, if things went well with ray.

"And I'm kind of seeing someone right now. I just can't pack up and leave."

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend." Oliver's voice was accusing.

"I don't but I have a first date tonight."

"With?"

"That's none of your business."

"Are you going to come with me to Los Angeles?" He sat back, and I watched as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Take a chance Felicity, I promise you won't regret it."

"I don't even know you."

"Do you want me to talk to your parents? I can call them now and talk to them if you're worried about what they're going to say."

"I'm not worried about what my mom's going to say." I looked away from him and stared at a little boy who was drinking a chocolate milkshake the same size as him on the next table.

"This is an amazing opportunity, Felicity, I'm sure she would understand." I felt Oliver's hand reach over and grasp mine and I turned back to him.

"My mom doesn't have to understand and as for my dad he couldn't give a damn."

I saw the sympathy in his eyes as soon as I said the words and I cringed. I didn't want him to feel sorry for me. I didn't want every conversation we had from here on out to center around avoiding the topic of my parents.

"And you don't have to act awkwardly around me now."

"I won't Felicity."

"Good."

"Let me take you to dinner tonight."

"I have a date." I frowned. "I told you that already."

"So I'll just pick you up in the morning then?"

I nodded slowly. "I guess so."

And that was it my decision was made. I think I had known as soon as he had asked what my answer was going to be.

"I have to call Sara and Nyssa at the diner and let them know," I shook my head as I spoke." I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You won't regret this Felicity I promise." Oliver's eyes looked slightly overwhelmed as he smiled at me. I didn't really understand why. All of a sudden I wondered if I had made a mistake. How could I just give up my job? All for a guy I didn't really know and a job I hadn't even started yet. I bit my lip and sighed. All my walls were crumbling down and I wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

"You look amazing Felicity." Ray grinned as I got into his car. I was slightly annoyed that he hadn't come to my door to escort me but I tried to dismiss those feelings from my head.

"Thanks Ray."

"Do you like my car?" He grinned as he stretched his hands out and caressed his leather seats.

"It's a nice car." I nodded, slightly uncomfortable.

"It's a Bugatti," he continued. "Nice doesn't even begin to describe it."

"Oh, sorry." I had no idea what a Bugatti was.

"Don't be sorry, just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Uh, thanks." I attempted a smile.

"I'm sorry Felicity. I'm a little bit over the top about my car. I guess it's a guy thing."

"That's ok." I smiled, genuinely this time. "I'm just not one to know much about cars." I laughed slightly at my comment. "Well, other cars, at least. I know a bit about mine. "

"Oh, what do you drive?" he looked at me curiously.

"A Toyota Corolla 1991. " I laughed at his pleasantly bored expression. "And right now, it's in the shop, inoperable, so I'm not really driving anything."

"Oh that sucks." He pulled out into the street.

"Well let's go get some dinner. I figured I would take you to the Old Chemist for food and cocktails. That way we can look out on the water."

"That sounds great." I smiled and looked out of the window, feeling a little tense. Why hadn't he asked me about my car or how I had gotten home last night? It seemed like he didn't even care. I frowned as Oliver popped into my head; maybe I was self-sabotaging my date with Ray. There was no point in comparing Ray with Oliver because I knew that Oliver didn't want a relationship; there was no point in thinking of him in that way.

"Earth to Felicity." Ray's voice interrupted my day dreams and I turned to him with an apologetic glance.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"Why, isn't that a novel thing to do?" he laughed. "Most girls I know in Starling chatter inanely about there make up and clothes."

"But I'm sure you still want to date them." I laughed.

"Well you know." He grinned at me."That was the old me. The new me is ready for a girl of sustenance."

"Oh yeah?" I studied his boyish face and smiled and him warmly.

"You know, I feel really weird driving in the car with THE Ray Palmer."

"You shouldn't" he blushed.

"It's not every day that an everyday girl like me goes to dinner with a borderline celebrity."

"Well, then, we should get some champagne at dinner to celebrate an extraordinary day."

"This is an extraordinary day." I nodded in agreement, thinking more about the agreement with Oliver than my date with Ray.

"I like your honesty Felicity." Ray laughed. "I'm not sure I've ever met a girl like you before."

"I'm not sure I'm this exotic breed that everyone keeps saying I am." I laughed self-consciously.

"You are all that and more." Ray pointed to a high ride as we drove.

"I live over there."

"Oh yeah?" I peered out of the window, but didn't see anything other than a bunch of tall buildings.

"You never come to this end of Starling?"

"Not really."

"It's boring." He laughed. "I'd much rather live on the beach."

"So you can party all day and night?"

"Something like that. Though I'm sure my business partner wouldn't like it if I did."

"Probably not," I agreed.

"So Felicity, lets break the ice, tell me the name of your favorite movie."

"Of all time?"

"Of all time!" he laughed.

"I think my favorite movie has to be Harry Potter, can you imagine how awesome the world would be if magic really did exist?"

"Oh." He paused.

"Even after all this time—"

"Always," I finished for him.

"Snape is my favorite character."

"Yeah, gets me every time when Voldemort kills him."

"We should have a Potterthon"

"That could be a plan." I smiled.

He stopped the car and I looked at him in surprise.

"We're here,"

"Oh wow, that was fast." I looked out of the window and saw the yacht club.

"I've never been here before."

"It's a pretty cool place. I'm not sure why they call it the old chemist, though there's nothing old about it. We'll get a table outside and stare out onto the water."

"And the bright lights." I grinned.

"Well, of course, if there were no bright lights, we'd be sitting there scared that a gator might come out of the water and attack us."

"I certainly don't want to be attacked by an alligator."

"Me either. Have you seen this face?" Ray grinned and I laughed.

"I sure hope you're hungry." He continued, happy that I was laughing at his jokes.

"Oh I am." I nodded my head. I hadn't eaten since breakfast. Oliver had dropped me off after we had eaten and he had been slightly peeved that I hadn't told him who my date was with. I was annoyed and upset when I got to my room because Oliver had been so dismissive when I had gotten out of the car. I didn't understand him. His moods seemed to go back and forth so quickly. I sighed. I was supposed to call him when I got home so he could tell me what time he would be picking me up the next day.

Everything was going so quickly that I barely had time to think about everything. I was starting to feel overwhelmed, and had spent the afternoon in bed watching Netflix instead of packing.

"Felicity are you home?" Once again, Ray interrupted my thoughts of Oliver.

"Sorry, I kind of have a lot on my mind."

"I can see that. I hope it's not another guy."

"Oh no, of course not." I blushed and turned away.

"I like your dress, by the way." Ray looked me over and smiled. "You look beautiful in it."

"Um, thanks." I smiled gracefully.

"Let's go eat." He grabbed hold of my hand and I followed him through the restaurant and then through a door.

"Wow." I stepped out the door and saw the candlelit tables overlooking the great expanse of water that was lit up by huge condos on the other side.

"This is amazing."

"I had to make our first date special." Ray smiled and we sat down. "And let me recommend the strawberry mule to drink, it's delicious."

"Done." I grinned. "Alcohol and strawberries sounds good to me."

"I love a girl who's easy to please."

"Well, that's me." I laughed.

"On our next date, I'm going to take you on my boat."

"Oh." I bit my lip and leaned forward. "About that…"

"Oh no, did I do something wrong already?" he sighed and slapped his forehead.

"No ,no ,no. not at all," I was quick to reassure him. I was actually enjoying my time with Ray. More than I thought I would.

"I'm having a good time, but I'm actually leaving for Los Angeles tomorrow."

"Wait, what?" He frowned. "For good? Don't you have a job and friends in Starling?"

"I do and I have." I smiled, slightly embarrassed. "I'm going to take a career break at Big Belly and I'm not sure how long I'll be gone."

"Sorry. I'm really confused here."

"I got a job. It's related to my degree, so I thought it would help me gain experience for a future career, you know."

Ray nodded his head. He looked intrigued and then the expression on his face changed and he looked somewhat angry.

"Please do not tell me that Oliver Queen is in any way involved with this trip/job of yours?"

I bit my lip and stared at Ray's handsome face across the table. I didn't know what t say.

"He is, isn't he? That asshole."

"He's not an asshole," I spoke quietly, defending a man I wasn't sure actually deserved to be defended.

"He did this because of me you know," Ray hissed. "Must have heard me telling Tommy how nice I thought you were and how I was interested in you."

"I'm sure he didn't hire me because of that." I frowned.

"Trust me," Ray frowned. "I didn't even know he had business links in Los Angeles."

"Well apparently, he has." I looked down at the menu uncomfortable with where this conversation was going.

"He needs to just get over this bullshit." Ray swore and I saw him take a deep breath.

"What bullshit?" I asked curiously.

"With Helena" He frowned and looked out at the bay. "He needs to move on."

I sat back and wished that I was still at home. Ray's mood had changed and I was no longer comfortable with his presence.

"What's the deal with Helena?" I asked, hoping to finally get some information about this girl.

Ray looked back at me with clouded eyes, and attempted to smile.

"Let's not talk about this anymore right now."

"Okay." I tried to hide my disappointment. What was the big secret about Helena?

"So where in L.A will you be?"

"I'm not sure." I shrugged.

"Can I come out and see you?"

"Come out where?"

"To L.A silly."

"Sure, though I'm not really sure how busy I'll be."

"Can I ask you something Felicity?" Rays voice was serious and I nodded slowly, wondering what he wanted to ask me. "Do you like me?"

"I think you seem like a nice guy, yes," I answered truthfully.

"Could you see yourself dating me?"

"I don't know" I frowned. "I don't really know you well enough to answer that."

"Would you give me the opportunity to get to know you better?" Ray looked bashful.

"I'm not sure I've ever met a girl that Oliver and I both seem to like."

"Sorry what?" why had he brought up Oliver's name.

"It's obvious to me that Oliver wants to get into your pants. I don't know if he was interested in you before he saw us together, but I'm pretty sure he wants you now. I don't—"

"Stop." I held my hand up. "I like you, Ray. You seem like a nice guy. Please don't bring Oliver into this. I would like to get to know you better. If you're in L.A, give me a call and we can talk."

"I don't want you to get hurt Felicity. Oliver Queen is not a nice guy," Ray said earnestly.

"And you are?" I laughed, not quite believing that both guys had warned me off each other.

"I am actually." He sat back. "I have a good family. They mean everything to me. I'm looking for love. Real love. Not a one night stand."

"I see."

"I'm sure plenty of guys say that though, right?"

"Some do."

"I don't expect you to trust me just because. I would like to prove myself to you."

"You don't even know me." I looked at him incredulously. "I'm no one. You don't have to prove anything to me."

"I'm going to sound crazy right now, but have you ever just met someone and knew?"

"Knew what?"

"Knew that they were the one?"

"I don't know." I bit my lip. "I think that's lust."

"Lust is immediately knowing you want to get into bed with someone." He laughed. "I've felt that many times, but that's not what I felt when I saw you for the first time."

"Oh?"

"You looked so innocent at the party. You stood out amongst all the other girls. I saw you cringe when Tommy started talking to you. I saw the red creep up your face, and I saw the look of thanks as I came to save you,"

"Thank you for that, I wasn't sure how I was going to get away from Tommy." I faked a shudder, hoping he would change the subject.

"And as soon as you looked into my eyes, I felt this crazy connection with you." Ray chuckled again. "I feel like I'm in a movie right now. This has never happened to me before."

"It does feel like a movie doesn't it?"

"I'm going to be honest Felicity, I haven't been the best guy. I've done things I'm not proud of, but I'm serious about wanting to settle down."

"This isn't a proposal is it?" My voice rose in fear. I knew it sounded crazy, but I had read enough celebrity magazines to know that business men moved fast when they wanted to. Ray seemed like a nice guy and I wanted a guy who was looking for serious commitment, but I wasn't a desperado.

"A proposal?" Ray looked taken aback and laughed.

"Okay, no need to have a heart attack. I was just checking. You never know with you guys,"

"I'm coming on pretty strong huh?"

"You could say that." I sipped my drink. "Let's just enjoy some good food. I think I've had too many intense conversations today."

"Okay. That sounds like a plan" Ray looked bashful and I felt bad for him, but I was not in the mood for another life defining moment.

"I guess it would be too much to ask what other intense conversations you had today?"

"Yes, yes it would," I racked my brain for something else to talk about. "So what made you want to start Palmer Tech up?"

"My parents." He laughed. "My dad was obsessed with science and inventing. He tried to make it bbig for so long but never made it. So from the age of six, he took me to every science fair he could find"

I smiled completely in awe.

"Now your Ray Palmer, successful business man". I smiled gently, still fazed that I was sitting across from him. I felt a bit troubled that I wasn't able to enjoy the moment more, as my mind was still in Oliver.

"Well, if you think riches equal success, then yes. But if you equate success by good friends and love, then no." he sighed.

"Well, you have one, and hopefully the others will come soon."

"I hope so as well." He looked at me intently. "It's funny. They say that one man can't have everything. But I want to prove them wrong."

"You mean the career and money versus love debate?"

"Yeah I used to think for a long time that love was closed off for me. Being a business man, you never really know who you can trust. I thought I would have to accept the gold-diggers and that I would have a trophy wife, but now.."

I didn't want to ask him, but now what? In all honesty I couldn't take any more today. He had only known me for a day or so. I'm not a bombshell and I didn't think my conversation had been that witty, either, I mean, I know I'm pretty friendly but I didn't think I was great enough to warrant the endless stream of wonder and praise that was emanating from his mouth. Perhaps his real goal should be to move from inventing and become a poet. He certainly knew how to wax on. I started laughing to myself at my wax on thought and Ray looked at me curiously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be funny. Am I boring you?"

"No of course not." _A little…_ I thought.

The alcohol was starting to get to me. I was a pretty light drinker and I was pretty sure that this drink contained high levels of alcohol. I could feel that I was a little tipsy and I was scared I was going to tell Ray just how clingy he was acting. And I didn't want to do that. There was something that I liked about Ray deep inside. He seemed like an honest, genuine guy.

"What are you thinking right now Felicity?"

"I'm thinking this is a totally cool moment," I grinned. " I'm sitting here with a huge star and I feel like I'm out with a regular friend."

"I like that." Ray smiled and we both laughed as women ran up to the table and asked for a selfie with Ray.

I wondered at how down to earth he seemed as he smiled for the photo. He was the sort of guy that I felt could make me happy. He was a forever sort of guy. I sat back and smiled to myself. Maybe everything was going to work out after all.

"I'm so sorry for getting you home so late." Ray parked his car and turned to me." I didn't think we would be out this long."

"It's okay." I hiccuped and closed my eyes. "I shouldn't have had so much to drink."

"You only had three." Ray laughed.

"I'm pretty sure each drink was like two and a half normal drinks," I sighed. "I only hope I don't have tpo be up early tomorrow morning."

"What time is Oliver picking you up?"

"I forgot." I started to shake my head and groan. "Oh my gosh, I need to go to bed. I feel sick."

"Oh No." Ray jumped out of the car and ran to open my door. "Maybe you should get out?"

"I don't want to puke in your fiat," I agreed.

"It's a Bugatti."

"Huh?" I frowned. I laughed and fell against Ray as he helped me out of the car.

"You're really drunk, aren't you?"

"Nope," I hiccuped again. "I'm just relaxing before Oliver takes me to L.A to be his assistant."

"Yeah," Ray frowned. "You don't have to go, you know, if you need a job you could be my assistant."

"Really ?" I looked at him in surprise. "Would I get a fiat as well?"

"I don't…"

"Wait until I tell Laurel and Sara that I'm getting a Fiat." I laughed and then stopped still. "Oh nooo, I can't remember if I called them and told them about my new job."

"I'm sure you can do that in the morning."

"I'm so bad."

"I'm sure they will understand." Ray held on to my waist as we stood on the pavement. "Are you sure you don't want to come and work with me instead of Oliver?"

"Oliver brings a different girl to the diner every week. Can you believe that?" I shook my head. "A different beautiful girl every week. He is a player."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"I have no interest in him, you know that? " I shouted. "I don't want him to kiss me."

"Can I kiss you?" Ray leaned in towards me and I stared up into his big brown eyes.

"If it's a kiss you want, you may have it." I sang loudly and stuck my face up into the air with my eyes closed.

"What's going on here?" I heard Oliver's deep gruff voice and opened my eyes feeling disorientated. Was I so drunk I was now having hallucinations?

...


End file.
